bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Bendy. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Trailer Bendy.gif|Bendy as seen in the game's trailer. Benya.png|Bendy from the trailer. ---- Gameplay BendyHide.jpg|The first jumpscare of Bendy's cutout. SneakyBendy.gif|Bendy peeking from behind the edge. BendyAnimationPlay.jpg|Bendy's animation. BendyAnimationPlay2.jpg|Bendy's animation from another angle. BendySpotlight.jpg|Bendy laying in a spotlight in a crossway corridor. HenryHardco-no-i-mean-HenryStudio.png|A Bendy cutout near Henry's desk. Film.gif|Bendy laying next to the film camera, animated. BendyHeadUp.gif|Bendy's head from the end of Chapter 1's credits. Pure.png|Bendy's sketch from a drawing table. Thedancingdemon.png|Bendy's (old) poster for the Dancing Demon. FunkyBendy.gif|Bendy's animation. Remastered-Bendy.png|The texture of Bendy that appears on the walls ingame. BENDY.png|The old texture of Bendy that appears on the walls ingame. ---- Miscellaneous FearTheMachine.gif|Bendy in the "Play Chapter One" logo, animated. Chapter1.jpg|Bendy in the Chapter 1 image. FearTheMachine (1).gif|Bendy on the updated "Play it Now" logo. Download (5).png Chapter 2: The Old Song Orchestra Room Bendy.png|Bendy in the Orchestra Room from the teaser trailer. FirstLook.png|A tiny Bendy scene when you enter Utility Shaft 9. BendyCutout1.png|Bendy laying on the sign for the entrance to the Orchestra Room. Umbrellabendy.png|Umbrella Bendy from one of the winning pieces of fanart. Bendy ref sheet.PNG|Bendy's reference sheet. 23.png|Sammy carrying Bendy. ChaoticHaunting.gif|Bendy hiding behind the corner outside of Sammy's Sanctuary. Sanctuaryopen.png|Bendy laying on the wall after peaking in from Sammy's Sanctuary. Tumblr oonvu6OayD1vbst3ko1 500.png|Several Bendy cut outs in the Orchestra Room. IMG 3213.PNG|A clearer view of all the cutouts in the Orchestra Room, Imaginatekate.jpg|Bendy in the poster for 'Train Troubles'. TrainTroubles.jpg|Bendy's poster for Train Trouble ingame. Alice angel poster.png|Bendy on Alice's poster, note how he is blocked by the label. OhNo.png|Bendy in front of a Pentagram. Maxresdefault.jpg|Bendy laying on a wall. Music department decal.png|Bendy behind the Music Department logo. Bendy face worn decal.png|The Bendy mask Sammy wears, This also appears above the stairs of the Projection Booth 37.png|The Bendy appearing next to Sammy at the end of Chapter 2. SammyFuneralBright.png|The Bendy appearing next to Sammy at the end of Chapter 2 (Brightened). Chapter 3 More to come DBZi1HdWsAAKfND.jpg|Bendy as seen in the first teaser for Chapter 3. Miscellaneous Teasers & Trailers Bendy.jpg|Closeup of Bendy. Chapter-2-coming.jpg|Bendy's head from the Chapter 2 logo. Chapter2Teaser.png|Bendy's head in the Chapter 2. CandleNBendy.png|Bendy in the 2nd Chapter 2 teaser. MysteriesAwait.jpg|Bendy in the 3rd teaser for Chapter 2. BendySacrifice.gif|Bendy as seen from the first teaser video from Chapter 2. Please-stand-by.jpg|Bendy from the "Please Stand By" image. Seeyouonsteam-qywzdury.gif|Bendy from the "See you on Steam" image. Download (8).png|Bendy in the steam image for the Music Department. SammyMaskT.jpg|Sammy's Bendy Mask as seen glowing new the end of the Chapter 3 Announcement video. Game & Misc A+Part+of+Me (1).png Download (13).png Steam-Header.jpg|Bendy from the Steam header. Bendy-and-the-Ink-Machine.png|Bendy in the Game Jolt background. IHonestlyHaveNoClueWhatToNameThisImage.jpeg|Bendy as shown in the Patch 0.2 update. FanartChap2.jpg|The winning pieces of Bendy Fanart. SteamGreenlightBendy.png|Bendy in the Steam Greenlight image. BendyOstLogo.jpg|Bendy in the Chapter 2 Ost logo. BendyIsNear (2).gif MerchLogo.png|Bendy's gift shop logo. Bendyplush.png|A bendy plush. Bacon-Soup.jpg|Bendy on the Bacon Soup can. Bendy stamp ui.png|Bendy Stamp from Joey's letter. Bendy-Twitter.jpg|Bendy's official Twitter avatar. Bendy-head.png|Bendy's head from the credits and Game Jolt page. Merchandise & Posters BendyAndTheWrenchMachine.png|An official shirt of Bendy holding the Wrench. Bendy-Merchandise-icon.jpg|An official Bendy poster. BendyStand.jpg|A purchasable Bendy stand. Expressionsheet.png Traintrouble.png thedancingdemon2.png|The Dancing Demon poster seen from Redbubble. lildevildarling.png|The Little Devil Darlin' poster as seen from Redbubble. Oldlildevildarlin.png LilBendyPosterNew.png Category:Galleries